


【all路】《兽王的男人们》【怀孕生子，R18】（19）

by gutingzhi



Category: One Piece
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutingzhi/pseuds/gutingzhi
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	【all路】《兽王的男人们》【怀孕生子，R18】（19）

【19】

秋风起，天气也凉了，索隆掐算着时间到了，是时候跟路飞算账了。  
想他一个精壮的成年男子，却因为路飞怀孕硬生生憋了七八个月，这份忍耐力，谁听了不对他竖起大拇指，夸赞一声好汉佩服？  
他白天去找了罗，又确认了一遍可以开荤，这天晚上他特意洗了个澡就风风火火闯进了兽王的房间，碰的一声撞开门，碰的一声斜倚在兽王房间的门口，他摆了个潇洒的pose，非常大逆不道地冷笑了一声：“路飞，做好心理准备了吗？”  
路飞本来玩了一天已经累了，正准备睡觉，这时候看索隆一幅杀气腾腾的样子，他揪紧了被子，瞪着大眼睛，眼珠子渐渐向上瞟：“你在说什么啊？我不懂。”  
索隆的表情有点鬼畜，就像咬死猎物之前，先戏耍一番的猫一样，他慢吞吞地脱掉自己的上衣，那动作里有一点诱惑的意味，只是很快就煞风景地呲牙咧嘴了一下，不小心扯到伤处了。  
他索性一把把碍事的老头衫腹卷扯下来随便扔在地上——前面说了，他很不会打扮自己，脱衣之后的肉体远比穿老头衫有看头。他一把拉开了兽王的被子，猛然扑了上去，双臂撑起上半身，下半身则使劲往前一顶。  
暗示意味极强的动作语言让路飞脸红了，他挣扎了几下，下一刻，居然主动搂住了索隆的脖子，叭叭叭地在对方的脸上狂亲一通：“索隆，我想你。”  
索隆被他亲得呼吸零乱，嘴上还强硬着：“这次怀不上我的孩子，你就别下床了！”  
路飞惊呼：“哪有那么快！”

索隆不管怀个孩子是不是这么快，他用身体证明自己说的话，两手三两下就把路飞的衣裤扒光了，又野蛮地分开路飞的腿，架在自己腰上，饱满的腹肌紧贴着路飞结实的屁股，索隆的大蘑菇一柱擎天，他舔了舔嘴角，正准备攻城陷阵，忽然又一僵，两只灵敏的耳朵动了动——脸刷的黑了。  
他铁青着脸扔开路飞的腿，站起来走向了兽王门口，猛然拉开！  
果然！  
门外的人显然没想到他会突然有这么一招，反被他吓了一跳。  
索隆简直气急败坏！  
人鱼是个非常烦人的人，他还妄想在路飞的房间内修个泳池，被索隆强烈的反对之后，他退而求其次地把泳池修在了院子里，此时正鬼头鬼脑地站在路飞门外。  
索隆连忙用两手穿过罗的腋下，将他圈住抱了起来。  
罗意识到对方不善，他拼命挣扎。而对方就这样抱着他一路小跑到了城墙下，索隆一跃而起，稳稳地站在了十几米高的城墙上，他双手高高地把罗举到了头顶。  
情急之下，罗化出了兽形，好像脱了水的鱼一样剧烈地晃动着大尾巴。  
“放开我！放开我！放开我、草帽当家的，我在这里啊、啊、啊——”  
索隆深吸一口气，蓄力之后，跟投篮前的篮球运动员似的，一把就把人鱼扔了出去。  
人鱼在空中划着抛物线啊啊叫了几声，几秒之后，噗通一声落入蓝海，没了声息。  
估计按照人鱼的速度，要想从蓝海里再爬到路飞的房间，得等到明天中午了。

解决了这个大麻烦，索隆在裤子上擦了擦湿哒哒的双手，利索地从城墙上跳下来，准备找路飞继续他们的造人大业。  
天气是真的凉了，被他晾了半天的路飞站在门口的时候忍不住抱住了自己的肩膀，他看着从夜色中走出来的索隆，疑惑：“我好像听到了特拉男的声音。”  
索隆连忙把他推进了门，气急败坏：“你怎么不穿衣服！要是被人看到了怎么办！”  
“你突然跑开，我当然要出来看看啦！不是要做爱吗？我为什么要穿衣服？”  
“以后不许不穿衣服就出门！”  
“反正是夜里，大家看不到的。”  
“大家都能看到！”  
跟迟钝的恋人永远都有吵不完的架，二人一路大声吵进了屋，索隆大力地关上了门，反手锁死，一边就把路飞一路推一路吻地推倒在了床上，两手分开路飞的腿，一根手指转着圈地插进他的后穴里，扩充了一会，没有见到自己期待中的水淋淋的景象，索隆有点着急，他当即在路飞的屁股蛋上抽了几下。  
路飞惊叫了出来：“别打我屁股！”  
索隆作为路飞的第一个男人，曾经与路飞在床上大战三天三夜不分胜负的男人，他对路飞的身体可以说是了如指掌，他看着渐渐松动了的小穴，勾起一个满意的笑容：“嘴上说着不要，身体却很诚实嘛。”  
“啪”的一声脆响，路飞的屁股又挨了一下。  
路飞恼羞成怒：“你够了！不要再玩了！”顿了一下，语气放软，“好了，快插进来！”  
索隆不为所动，埋头苦干，“时候到了自然就进去了，你再出点水。”他转而向下，摸住了路飞的性器，两指捏着两颗蛋蛋挤了挤。  
略粗暴的对待让路飞惊叫了一声，身体却非常受用，腰肢一下子软了，他发出了一声软绵绵地呻吟。  
后面的小口一张一合地流着水，一幅渴求不已的样子，索隆这才猛地抬身，把性器顶了进去。  
“啊……”  
性器一结合，二人同时出声，长久禁欲的身体变得异常敏感，只是插在了里面，索隆已经激动的仿佛立刻就能射出来，他咬牙挺住！  
……他不得不挺住！  
路飞可不是个软弱的男人，索隆已经吃了比路飞先射的大亏……如果他满足不了路飞，外面还有三只兽人等着捡漏，如果他挺不住，路飞就会去给其他的三个兽人生孩子！  
这种事情，索隆怎么能接受啊！！！  
精壮的成年男子索隆咬紧牙关，猛然又是一顶，直接插到了小穴深处！  
路飞被顶得一瞬间声音都发不出来，随着索隆一次又一次地深入，才渐渐恢复了发声。  
“啊，太深了，用力些，啊啊——”  
结实的木床遭不住两人凶猛的动作，发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声，好像随时都能摇散架，索隆把路飞从床尾一直顶到了床头，路飞的半张脸紧紧贴在墙上，嘴里含混不清地大哭大叫，声音好似要掀翻屋顶。  
直到路飞退无可退，被挤到墙上动弹不得，索隆这才放过他，猛地把路飞的下半身抬起来，按在自己的腰上，自下而上地干着，直接干进了小穴的最深处。  
路飞下意识地尖叫了一声之后，脊椎窜起一股电流般的快感，他的嗓音被卡在了喉咙里，索隆的性器仿佛插进了他的胃里，他全身紧绷，在床单上抓了几下，狠狠地捶了一阵，许久才发出断断续续的声音来。  
“慢、慢点……啊、啊——要射了！”  
后穴一阵紧缩，索隆被他折磨得低吼出声，嘴上还硬着：“这么快就射了？我可还早着呢，再叫啊，叫大声点！”  
路飞被干得面色潮红，整个人趴在床上，全靠索隆抓着他的双腿才不至于瘫软。索隆号称“魔兽”，做爱都像打架，动作粗暴又不知道节制，两人最开始磨合的时候甚至能在床上打起来，做不尽兴也要打个尽兴……无论哪种方式，必须要到筋疲力尽才会停下来。后来，二人不再打架，索隆也干得他越来越爽，自然……动静也很大。  
“太深……要坏掉了——啊、啊，摸、摸我的前面！”  
路飞放纵地叫喊着，身体越来越兴奋，后穴不断地收缩，插在他肚子里的性器像打桩一样一次又一次地顶撞，仿佛能摩擦出火来。他颤抖着伸出手，向自己的身下摸去，即将碰到前面的性器时，他的手被索隆挥开。索隆握住了他前面的性器，拇指堵住了他一直在流水的小口，狠狠捏住！  
路飞难耐的拧紧了眉，又痛又爽的感觉几乎让他想要打滚，额上的汗水流在床单上，路飞被逼出了生理性的泪水，他哭喊着：“摸我的前面，让我射！”  
索隆一边干一边喘气：“要不要给我生个宝宝？”  
路飞犹疑着，他的沉默让对方发狠似的撞击着他的小穴，即将到达高潮。他呜咽了几声，“哪有那么快啊……呜、呜，生！我当然会给你生！快让我射！”  
索隆心满意足地眯起眼睛，猛然抬着他一条腿，就着还插在他体内的姿势，把他的身体拧了一百八十度，小穴箍住性器转了半圈，敏感点被剧烈摩擦，路飞全身一阵哆嗦，他的性器紧贴着腹部，喷出了大股的精液，浓稠的白色液体甚至射到了他的下巴上，全身一片狼藉。  
索隆加快速度，在绞得死紧的小穴中几个狠顶，肉体撞击出啪啪的声响，终于在高潮中的小穴里射了出来。大股大股的精液灌进了路飞的肚子，足足射了十多秒。  
索隆长出一口气，抽出自己的性器。精液的数量太多，像失禁一样从路飞的后穴中流了出来，索隆一惊，连忙抓住路飞的脚踝把他倒立着拉直了，他盯着那些汹涌而出的肠液精液，片刻，居然流露出一种痛心的表情！  
路飞犹沉浸在情潮中，身体时不时抽动一下，他出了一身汗，皮肤上染着一层潮红，口水、眼泪、精液将他弄得狼狈不堪，他喘息着，吸了几口气。  
“把我放下来，我要休息。”  
“等等！再过十分钟。”  
路飞老老实实等了十多分钟，索隆还不放开他，他感觉自己的腿都快麻了，忍不住踢蹬起来，“我真的累了，快把我放下来。”  
“喂！别乱动，可恶，又出来了。快点往里面流啊，路飞，你该不会是故意排出来的吧？”  
路飞惊呆了！  
“我怎么可能做这种事！”他受了天大的冤枉，大为不满，“萨博从来没有这样做过。”  
索隆怔了一下。  
他很快放开了路飞，甚至还小心地在路飞的身上盖上了被子。  
路飞后知后觉的知道自己好像又说错话了……

可是，这种揭人伤疤的事情要怎么道歉才好呢？这显然不是路飞能够想得出来的。  
索隆背对着他坐在床上，健壮的身体微微弓着，非常的，像一头落寞的野兽。对比方才的热火朝天，此时的场景算是非常伤人了。  
他们之间很少会出现这种冷漠的气氛，大多数时候，他们会不太体贴地直接表达自己的情绪，谈不拢的时候就动手，打完还是要滚同一张床。  
上一次冷战的时候，是路飞对索隆提分手。  
索隆眼睁睁地看着他，从这扇门走出去。他不知道这样的事情以后还会发生多少次，只是他一次都不想再经历了。  
他沉默良久，在空气即将结冰的时候方出声。  
“路飞，这种事，要和喜欢的人才能做。”  
路飞如蒙大赦，他松了一口气：“我已经懂了。索隆，我爱你。”  
“萨博呢？你对他，是和对我一样的爱吗？”  
这一次换路飞沉默。  
“——我错了，对不起。”  
路飞的脸上难得流露出一种凝重甚至可以说是惆怅的表情，这种表情，不太适合他的脸。  
“我以前，很傻，以为这是一件好玩的事情，如果早知道你会……这个样子，我不会随便和别人做这种事的。可是，已经是这个样子了。是我先招惹了你、罗、山治、萨博，都是我的错……如果有一天，你们要离开，我会笑着为你们送别。”  
许久，索隆抬起手，敲了敲路飞的脑袋，略带无奈，“笨蛋。如果他们是那种会离开你的男人就好了。”  
路飞小心翼翼地抬头：“你原谅我了？”  
索隆扭过头去。  
路飞立刻绽放出一个笑容，忙追着对方把他按倒了：“不怀孕不下床，你说的，来吧，我觉得刚才我没有怀上。”  
嗷嗷嗷——索隆很想化为兽形仰天长啸了。  
tbc


End file.
